falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Insidiis (War Does Change)
|race = Changeling Queen|sex = Female|faction = Changeling Hive Stable 84|family = Queen Chrysalis (Mother, ) Unknown Father (Deceased)|statusintro = Alive|eyes = Green|mane = Teal|coat = Black Chitin|magic aura = Green}}'Insidiis '''is a Changeling Queen and the daughter of Queen Chrysalis, as well as acting Overmare of Stable 84 . She is a major character in Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. History Background Insidiis was born during the early days of the war between Equestria and the Zebra Empire to Queen Chrysalis of the Badlands Hive and an unknown drone. Little is known about her early life, aside from the fact that when the war began to cause the hive to wither and die Queen Chrysalis grew so fearful as to her daughter's fate that she was willing to make an alliance with Equestria in order to survive. By the time of the Last Day many years later, Insidiis was a young adult. She was inside Stable 84 with her hive when it closed, but her mother was nowhere to be found. Not believing her to be dead she refused the title of Queen, though continued to act as Overmare of the stable for the next two hundred years. Present Day Insidiis would encounter a unicorn pony stallion by the name of Scrap Heap when he and his friends entered Stable 84. One of her guards would subdue the group at a security checkpoint by gassing the chamber, before the ponies were dumped in a prison cell. Insidiis would then have Scrap Heap brought to an interrogation chamber, where he briefly mistook her for Chrysalis. After she corrected him, she began to question the stallion as to the state of Equestria above. She was upset upon discovering that Scrap Heap's PipBuck was in fact her mother's own, revealing that she is unaware as to her fate. She also asks for Scrap Heap's help in recovering a replacement water talisman before their own fails and irradiates the water supply. After some deliberation, he agrees. Insidiis then has rooms and supplies readied for the group's journey, also assigning a changeling medic, Altrix, to accompany them. When the group eventually returned to the hive, Insidiis was ready to great them and retrieve the water talisman. She was shocked, appalled and a little terrified to learn of the plot against her hive from the slaver Kronos, however, and sent the group back out on a quest to prevent him from completing his plans. Insidiis was later contacted after the location of Kronos' base was discovered, and was informed that to enter it safely they would need a MAS access code from the Vanhoover hub. The Princess would contact the group again during an attack on Stable 84, though is cut off before she could finish their frantic conversation. As it would turn out, a gas was being pumped into the stable that overcame the entire population, including the Changeling Queen, allowing them to be taken by purple alicorns for experimentation. Insidiis would be taken to the central chamber, waking to find herself trapped and with a magic suppressing ring over her horn. As Kronos and the Goddess were preparing her for the start of the extermination, Insidiis would continue to threaten and defy them both, showing no fear in the face of what was to come. When Scrap Heap and his friends arrived, a well-placed shot from the former's rifle freed Insidiis from her bindings and allowed her to remove the magic suppression ring from her horn. She quickly overpowered and attempted to kill Kronos, but he saved himself by revealing his secret weapon. Chrysalis. Insidiis dropped the griffon in shock, reaching out for her disfigured mother. However, Queen Chrysalis was gone, replaced with a feral beast that had been horribly mutated by taint. With a control chip implanted in Chrysalis' brain, she was ordered to attack her own daughter. Insidiis, recognising the suffering her mother was going through, resolved to grant her peace through death. After a lengthy fight, Insidiis prevailed over Chrysalis. She sadly killed her mother, hoping it would release her from her torment, assuring Chrysalis that she loved her. Insidiis then tended to the injured Scrap Heap, but lacked the medical knowledge to save his life. She abided by his request to take Stripe and leave, escaping from Site B with the zebra before it went up in a balefire detonation that destroyed it, the town of Haven, and killed Scrap Heap. In the aftermath, Insidiis leads her people in stablising the Equestrian Hive and Stable 84, improving the settlement's defences for the future and easing into her new, and yet long held, position as Queen of the Hive. Traits Appearance Physically, she is very similar in appearance to her mother. The biggest difference between them is their hairstyles, with Insidiis' being better kept and largely hanging over one of her eyes. She also has a shorter tail than her mother. Personality When Scrap Heap first meets the Princess, she apologizes for his less-than-pleasant treatment by her drones, explaining them to be afraid of the newcomers. On first impression, she appears to be more cordial than her mother usual was when interacting with ponies. She does have some of her mother's anger, however, which was triggered when Scrap Heap pressed a little too hard as to her mother's fate, a sore subject for the Princess. Skills It is known what kind of skills that Insidiis possesses, but considering her nature as a Changeling Queen it can be assumed that she, as a baseline, is at least as powerful as her mother was on a normal day. But also considering her nature as a changeling, this means she can absorb love energy both passively and forcefully in order to increase her magic power to levels potentially above that of Princess Celestia herself. Relationships '''Scrap Heap '- When Insidiis first met Scrap Heap, she was remorseful to how he was treated by her fearful changelings when they first entered the hive. She acted cordially towards him, and wished to ask him about the status of the world above ground. 'Altrix '- Altrix is one of Insidiis' subjects and, as such, is extremely loyal to her Princess. 'Chrysalis '- Queen Chrysalis is Insidiis' mother, and it can be assumed their relationship was a loving one. Chrysalis, when her hive was beginning to decay as a consequence of the war, was so scared for her daughter's well being that she was willing to make an alliance with her former mortal enemies: the ponies of Equestria. She was appalled, however, to discover just what she was working on with Twilight Sparkle. The reality of what Chrysalis had planned was a hard pill to swallow for Insidiis, who believed her to be playing with fire. Notes & Trivia *Since she has been underground for two hundred years, she knows nothing of the Equestrian Wasteland and its many horrors. *Her more cordial attitude towards ponies may be because, growing up with her mother's alliance with Equestria, she had encountered several ponies in a non-hostile environment throughout her early life. *Her stable is made entirely of her changelings, with no other creature having been inside when the Last Day occurred. *She retains the title of 'Princess' over 'Queen' as she does not yet know if her mother is truly dead, despite the likelihood of it. *After Chrysalis' death in Chapter 48, Insidiis officially became the Queen of the Equestrian Hive. Gallery 264293 safe queen+chrysalis idw changeling spoiler-colon-comic exploitable.jpg|Queen Chrysalis, Insidiis' mother. Insidiis.png|Insidiis outside of Stable 84. Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Characters (War Does Change)